


Gangbang

by conormonaghan



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bottom Justin Bieber, Choking, Circle Jerk, Cocky Justin Bieber, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Submission, Top Harry Styles, Top Liam Payne, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top Niall Horan, Top Zayn Malik, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: The boys of One Direction are definitely not gay. They are just very comfortable with one another. They seduce straight boys for fun. They have a new target: the cocky Justin Bieber.





	1. The Circle Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

  


 

This is a story about Justin Bieber.

 

Five teenage boys are circle jerking on a couch. Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik. They are One Direction.

Believe it or not, jerking each other off has become more or less ritual for the boys, which isn’t to say that the five boys are homosexual, because they are not. Harry is inarguably the most sexually adventurous—he often flaunts his bisexuality and the frequent group sex that result to the rest of the boys, or whoever else might listen; but for the most part, he and the other boys refuse labels. Zayn and Perrie are on/off. Louis, well, the boys do suspect that Louis is in fact a full-on homosexual, but no one wants to make a big deal out of it. It’s an open secret that Liam has been boning Cheryl Cole for years, since he was in his early teens. Niall has an unhealthy and only partially secret obsession with Selena Gomez. And Harry, well, like I already said, Harry will fuck any piece of tight ass that moves.

The boys may refuse labels, but I don’t, so I’m going to go ahead and label them for you. These five boys are gay. These five boys are gay because they spend their free time stroking each others’ cocks. They’re gay because they fuck boys in the ass, though not each other; that’s the key. You see, if you asked them in private, the boys would tell you that sexuality is a spectrum and that they are perfectly comfortable with where they fall on that spectrum; but if they were forced to draw a line in the sand and specify what separates gay guys from straight guys, they would tell you that fags take cock up the ass, and not one of them takes cock up the ass. They give it to other guys in the ass. Fans usually, but they have taken on more interesting targets on occasion. Taylor Lautner and Nick Jonas come to mind.

The five of them work together as a team. Seducing straight guys is easier that way. Plus, fucking a dude in the ass feels a lot less blatantly homosexual when you’re doing it with your mates. But most of all, there is something satisfying about watching a straight guy bent over and taking all five of their cocks in succession. It gets the boys off. It also ensures that their conquests will remain silent. Who would believe a boy claiming he got gangbanged by 1D?

For the record, some of their conquests are women, I guess. Maybe.

At any rate, the circle jerks are a ritual. They always do it the same way. The five of them sit on a couch, always in the same formation, starting from the left: Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn. Though, really, it starts from the middle, so that’s where I’ll start.

Liam Payne. He tries to play the bad boy, but I’m pretty sure that no one takes the act seriously. After all, Harry is obviously the sexual leader of the group, and Zayn is the rebellious one. If Liam were smart, he might play to his strength: his masculinity. Then again, that is all superficial. In reality, Liam is the sexual deviant of the group. He’s twisted and submissive. He likes being humiliated, which is convenient, because despite being the second tallest member of the group at 5’10’’, and despite having the body of a god, he has the smallest cock out of the boys. He sits in the middle during these jerks, flanked by Louis and Niall. Right now, he’s butt naked. His Calvin Klein boxer briefs, black cotton with a white waistband, lie in a heap at his feet. His seven inch cock rises out of a thick bush of brown pubic hair, by far the most unkempt and virile out of the boys, though it ironically works to make his otherwise formidable seven inch cock appear even smaller when stacked against the other boys in the group. You see, that’s why Liam sits in the middle. He sits in the middle so that he can jerk off two big cocks at once, those belonging to Louis and Niall. No one touches his cock, because it’s the smallest of the group. He jerks the boys to his left and right off, and after they shoot their loads, he jerks himself off. It’s a punishment of sorts, for being less of a man, but he must enjoy it this way, because the other boys notice how his cock twitches and leaks precome while his hands dutifully move up and down the longer shafts of his buddies. I think he enjoys exposing himself. You would understand what I mean if you were watching him in action right now—sitting in the middle of these four boys working cock—you would understand what I mean when I say that he is the one member of the group destined to get butt-fucked. Not because he’s closeted like Louis; on the contrary, he is undoubtedly the most heterosexual of the bunch. No, it’s something else. When a boy as traditionally masculine as Liam—the only member of the group built like a tank with chest and ass hair to match—somehow ends up with the smallest penis in a band filled with twinks, well, it’s just a sign.

Louis Tomlinson. He sits to Liam’s left. I alluded to it earlier, but I suspect that Louis is a raving bottom bitch boy at heart, waiting for the day when the four fat penises of his band mates finally stretch out his little asshole, but I also don’t expect that we will ever see him come to terms with these desires. Yes, unfortunately, the fat cock of some horny straight dude is more likely to stretch the hairy hole of Liam Payne in due time than that of Louis Tomlinson, and it’s a product of moments like these. You see, right now Louis is staring down and watching Liam stroke his seven and a half inch uncut cock. It’s paradoxical, but messing around with his straight band mates seems to reaffirm his own heterosexuality. If a straight and masculine dude like Liam is sitting here submitting to him and his cock, why should Louis indulge his submissive side? He’s not a bitch. He’s a man. A man with a perfectly nice cock. Speaking of his cock, it’s rather lean, slimmer even than Liam’s, though the extra half inch does make it appear noticeably longer than Liam’s to the naked eye, especially since Louis keeps his pubic hair well-manicured. He finds himself comparing the size of his and Liam’s cocks obsessively while Liam jerks him. He’s wearing a white undershirt beneath an undone denim chambray button-down. His black jeans are unbuttoned and, together with his gray Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs, pulled midway down his thighs, giving Liam plenty of access to his junk. His left is hand is stroking the huge cock of Harry Styles, but we’ll get to that later.

Niall Horan. The puniest member of the group at 5’8’’, and yet here he is with the stud hand of Liam Payne sliding up and down his fat cock. For good reason too, since his seven and a half inch uncut cock is almost twice as thick as Louis or Liam. Truth be told, even though all five boys are well-endowed, Niall is the first of the the boys who begins to reach into true porn star territory. His huge cock wouldn’t be out of place in your favorite SC film. Incidentally, he is probably the most quietly self-conscious of the group when it comes to his naked body, which is why his hard cock sticks out through the fly of his navy blue boxer briefs. Truth be told, a part of him probably wouldn’t mind being excluded from these circle jerks altogether; however, even for this straight Irish boy, there is something deeply satisfying about watching Liam Payne stroke your rod.

Harry Styles. Everyone knows he has a big cock. Taylor Swift knows it. The fans know it. Everyone who has seen him on stage with a hard-on bulging through his pants knows it. And it’s no accident. He doesn’t mind showing off. His eight and a half inch cock has fucked more ass than all three of the previous boys combined. Girl ass, boy ass, whatever wanders across his path. He is truly the most open-minded of the boys, and he’s the only one in the group who has experimented with anal stimulation. He carries around a small four inch butt plug in his suitcase that a half dozen women have used to tease his straight hole in the past. He only lets women use it on him, and he only enjoys being plugged while he’s fucking women, to increase his own pleasure. At the end of the day, Harry Styles always has to be the one in charge, the one doing the fucking. He enjoys group sex because he is naturally skilled in the art of seduction. In fact, he was the one who initiated their first circle jerk after a night of drinking. He was the one who led the first male groupie up to their room for some sex. He was the one who invited an inebriated Taylor Lautner over to their shared hotel suite and teased the boy out of his clothes and bent him over the arm of the couch and butt-fucked him. Of course, he was kind enough to let the other boys stretch Lautner’s tight little asshole before he took his turn destroying it with his big dick. There are many measures of masculinity, but as we know, having a big cock is the only important one, which is why Harry Styles sits all the way to the left and lets the closeted fag Louis work his cock. He’s wearing an unbuttoned white shirt right now, and his boxer briefs are hooked beneath two heavy balls. He sits back and lets Louis do all the work. Perhaps one day, he’ll reward it and pop the little bottom boy’s cherry.

Zayn Malik. Let’s just get it out of the way. Zayn Malik has by far the biggest cock of the group. When erect, it’s almost ten inches long and nearly as thick as Harry and Niall put together. It is just an absolute fucking monster cock. Even after being loosened up by the big cocks of all four of the other boys in turn, neither Taylor Lautner or Nick Jonas could take it up the ass. Nick was the better bitch boy: his meaty ass swallowed about eight inches of it before giving up. It’s just an obscene sight, the ten inch cock hanging down from Zayn’s tiny little 28 inch waist, pubic hair completely shaved. He used to be self-conscious about how skinny he was around the boys, but now that he realizes how absurdly large his penis is compared to his mates, he enjoys flaunting it. Right now, he’s reclined as far back as possible on the couch, with his both of hands crossed behind his head, wearing absolutely nothing but a tight pair of black Calvin Klein trunk briefs, shoved all the way down and stretched taut around his knees to ensure that all four of his mates have the chance to admire a real man’s cock. Even Harry.

When they first started the circle jerks, the guys were shy around one another, shy enough that whenever one guy got close, he would take hold of his own penis and finish himself off, so that only he had to deal with the mess of his own semen. However, as they became more comfortable with one another over time, it became the unspoken duty of those with the smaller dicks to finish off the bigger guys and deal with whatever semen happened to land on their hands. Simple math tells us that means one load for Niall; one load for Louis; and three loads for Liam, who in addition to wanking two of his mates also has to finish himself off.

Tonight, Zayn is the first one to blow his load. It happens this way a lot of the time, actually. It’s because Niall is so enthusiastic and desperate to please Zayn. You see, Niall would never admit this to the rest of his mates, but he stopped jerking himself off months ago. Wrapping his hand around his own penis, big and thick but ultimately lame in comparison to the one in his hands right now, Zayn’s ten inches, just isn’t satisfying. Having Zayn’s cock in his hands is hypnotizing, which is why Niall started secretly wanking Zayn even outside of their circle jerk sessions, just the two of them. He gets down on his knees in front of Zayn and unbuttons his tight black jeans and pulls down his Calvin Klein boxer briefs far enough to expose that huge cock and just starts stroking. Sometimes, he just keeps tugging on it until Zayn blows a load on his face. Sometimes, he just can’t resist, the cock is intoxicating, and he leans forward and puts his mouth on Zayn’s meat and sucks him off and swallows his load. Niall never touches himself. He just services Zayn. And Zayn knows Niall loves it. He is considering giving Niall something new to suck on soon: his ass. Maybe later this week.

But Niall could never suck Zayn off or swallow one of his loads in front of the rest of the boys. In fact, tonight, they can’t afford to waste the semen anyway. So instead, Niall uses both of his hands to jerk Zayn off. There’s plenty of room on Zayn’s long shaft for both of his hands to work side-by-side, though Niall occasionally moves one down to tug on Zayn’s low-hanging ball sack. His balls are swollen. Zayn hasn’t blown a load in almost a month. None of the boys has.

It’s all part of the plan.

So when Niall feels Zayn getting close, he picks up an empty plastic bottle from the table.

Zayn moans.

“Yeah, that’s it. Stroke that huge cock, Nialler. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. I’m going to come.”

Niall aims the tip of the penis into the bottle and watches as a massive shot of warm white come flies into the container. Then another. And another. Holy shit, Zayn is a fucking fountain. The shots are massive and high velocity, ricocheting off the bottom of the container. Four. Five. Six. Zayn finally starts to slow down on the seventh shot. Niall briefly imagines the load draining down his throat, but catches himself. No straight guy should want that.

Niall slides his hand up and down Zayn’s shaft, intending to empty every last drop out of Zayn’s rod, but he can’t. Watching Zayn blow his load is too much for him, and he’s about to bust all over himself and Liam’s hand. With a shaking hand, he moves the bottle to his own penis.

“Fuck, Liam. I’m gonna bust, mate.”

He does bust. His hands are shaking so violently that he can barely keep the bottle lined up with his cock. Just like Zayn, the shots of come rocket out of his cock and collide with the base of the container, each producing an audible plop in turn like a thick raindrop. One shot. Two shots. Three shots. Four shots. Five shots. He’s never shot so much come in his life. He leans his head back against the couch and stares up at the ceiling. The bottle is still in his left hand. His right hand is wrapped around Zayn’s softening cock.

Louis is next.

“Oh my god, Liam. I’m getting close. I’m going to shoot. Work that big cock!”

The attempt at alpha dirty talk somehow comes off as pathetic from the future butt boy, especially since his voice noticeably cracks somewhere in the middle of saying “big cock,” but the boys are too far gone tonight, too self-involved with their own past or future orgasms to notice. Liam takes heed and pulls his right hand off Niall’s cock and grabs the tube and moves it over to receive the semen from Louis. His orgasm is different than the other two boys; his semen flows out like a stream of piss, just a massive continuous dump into the tube. The load is less viscous than the previous boys, but it’s by no means an under-performance. If anything, Louis has managed to produce the largest load of the night so far.

“What the hell, mate? Who told you to stop stroking that cock?”

“Sorry, Hazza.”

Louis resumes work on Harry’s member. He moves his right hand over to massage Harry’s scrotum. Of the four boys, Harry is the only guy other than Liam who sometimes lets his pubic hair grow wild. It is long and unkempt right now, but his balls are shaved clean.

“Play with my nipples.”

It’s an order. Louis should take his hand off Harry’s sac to pinch the nipple, but instead he leans forward and runs his lip across the nipple. He grows more aggressive and sucks on the nipple while working Harry’s cock.

Harry reclines his head.

“Oh, fuck yeah, bite it if you want to ride this fat cock you little slut.”

Louis has no idea where the degrading remarks are coming from or what is possessing him, but he captures the nipple between his teeth and bites down. He can feel Harry getting close. He can feel Harry’s penis begin to twitch in his hands. He can feel the heat pouring off of Harry’s leg muscles as they tense up. He has forgotten that he is supposed to be milking Harry’s cock into the bottle, but luckily, Liam hasn’t. Liam grabs the bottle from Louis’ lap and gets down on his knees to line it up with Harry’s cock. Louis aims the tip and watches as Harry erupts. The shots are much smaller, much faster, and much more plentiful than the other boys. Louis watches the big-dicked god dump ten consecutive ropes of come into the tube. “Fuck,” he says.

Four of the five boys are now reclined on the couch, spent and breathing heavily. The large bottle is now half-filled with four months worth of warm teenage come.

Liam, butt naked and on his knees, pulls the tube away from the tip of Harry’s penis and prepares to add his own load to the bottle. He knows the other boys won’t help him, and why should they? He places the bottle on the ground in front of the couch and starts jerking himself off. He’s so horny at this point, after watching all four of his mates and their big cocks blow their loads, so it doesn’t take him long. As he gets close, he bends over on his hands and knees and aims the tip of his penis at the opening of the bottle. It’s surreal, seeing Liam Payne, the masculine could-be leader of the boys, chest landscaped with hair, muscles tense, bent over completely naked, ass cheeks spread and tight little hole on display. It’s the first time that any of the band members has seen another member’s asshole. His pink hole is surrounded by thick brown hairs. His hole quivers and gapes and then tightens up again, as if begging to be fucked by a big thick cock. Or four.

Finally, he moans.

“Fuck! I’m gonna nut.”

Liam Payne may have the smallest dick, but he blows the biggest load of the night. Thirteen shots of warm semen. His knees tremble while he ejaculates, and he collapses after he finishes.

The bottle is now three quarters full.

A black piece of tape is wrapped around its center.


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Bieber loses a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

Justin Bieber never had a chance. The boys always knew it would work.

***  
Justin Bieber scans the faces of each of the five boys of One Direction in turn, Niall Horan, the smallest one, Louis Tomlinson, the faggot, Zayn Malik, the scrawny emo, Harry Styles, the free spirit, and Liam Payne, the one hope for the group’s masculinity. He expected one of them to back down, for it all to be a huge joke. I mean, it was a joke. Sure, he had lost the best, but it was a stupid fucking bet.

“Fuck it. You know what, if you fags want to see my ass that bad, it’s fine by me. You won’t be the first to see it in person.”

That smirk. Justin Bieber, never one to be modest. Even now, surrounded by five other dudes, five of his rivals, he’s shirtless, of course, black basketball shorts purposely sagging beneath his ass, with six full inches of white cotton visible between the Calvin Klein waistband.

“But you have to do it yourselves. No way I’m reaching back there myself. I don’t know what it’s like, and I don’t want to find out.”

“Fine by me mate. I’m not a frightened of a little Bieber ass.”

Harry smiles as he steps toward Bieber. At six feet tall, he stands several inches above Justin’s small frame. He has a small plastic object in his right hand, about three inches in length. A butt plug.

Harry puts his hands on Justin’s shoulders and leads him over to the couch in the center of the room.

“Bend over, Bieber.”

***  
It was easier than it should have been.

The boys flew into Los Angeles the night before the American Music Awards. That was the night of the circle jerk. Justin Bieber flew in the next morning. The plan was simple: invite Bieber over, hang out all day, get fucked up, head to the awards show, and come back and crash. It was all innocent enough.

But if you Justin Bieber like the boys of One Direction do, it should serve as no surprise that within an hour of arriving, a cross-faded Justin Bieber was stripping off his shirt. Justin is just that type of guy, the type who can’t resist giving people something to look at. For what it’s worth, the rest of the boys were all fully clothed, each and every one of them wearing either blue or black jeans and a t-shirt. Except for Zayn. Zayn was lounging quietly in absolutely nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, the same pair from the night before.

The conversation came up naturally, or at least Justin figured it had. The butt plug had been left sitting out on the table the whole time, inviting Justin Bieber and his fragile masculinity to discover it, to make a big deal out of it, which of course he eventually did. As it was unfolding, he probably thought he had started everything himself.

But of course he didn’t. The whole conversation was planned: a figurative and then a literal dick measuring competition. The butt plug belongs to Harry Styles and he admitted it immediately. Harry Styles is a man who’s comfortable with his sexuality. A man who knows the joys of assplay, and loves it when a woman or the occasional man stretches his tight little asshole. But that wouldn’t happen tonight.

Harry Styles is confident, seductive. He was the perfect guy to challenge Bieber’s understanding of masculinity, to challenge Bieber’s skills in bed and knowledge of sex. He was the perfect guy to turn Justin Bieber into the little buttboy that everyone knew he should be.

So he eventually talked Bieber into the bet.

The boys all helped out, though. Niall and Liam joined in on Justin’s side, Louis on Harry’s. They had to make it all seem genuine, so they argued about anal play and when the time was right, when Bieber had consumed enough alcohol, they steered the conversation towards penis size and they all got cocky. Except for Zayn. He just sat there, disinterested.

Of course, the boys knew beforehand who would lose. After all, Bieber had fucked at least one of each of their ex-girlfriends in the past.

In a way, a dick measuring competition was the only way it could have happened. It was fitting because it all Justin Bieber’s sad sense of masculinity valued: penis size. The boys of One Direction knew that there was more to good sex than size, but not Bieber. This is a kid walked around in public half naked every day and fully naked on more than one occasion. And let’s face it, he’s hung.

The boys considered different ways they could play the situation. The original idea was to instigate the dick measuring contest between Bieber and Zayn. After all, Bieber may be well-endowed, but is cock was nothing compared to the meat hanging between Zayn’s legs.

They considered different ways the situation could play out. The easiest would be to instigate a dick measuring contest between Bieber and Zayn. Bieber may be well-endowed, but the meat between his legs was nothing compared to Zayn’s monster.

But no, that wasn’t good enough. Because each and every boy of One Direction knew that his penis was bigger than Justin Bieber’s. And each and every boy wanted Justin Bieber to know that before the end of the night.

So the bet was simple: smallest dick gets a plug stuffed up his ass.

Like I said, it was easier than it should have been.

It was almost like Justin Bieber had planned the entire thing, had tricked the boys into the bed, had been waiting all night for this moment. Because he immediately stood up straight, slid his shorts and underwear midway down his thighs and crossed both hands behind his head, leaving his pubic area completely exposed to the boys of One Direction. He has a beautiful penis, but they had all seen it before, as had the rest of the world. Six and a half inches, smooth and hanging down from a forest of untrimmed pubic hair.

It was impressive.

But one by one, the boys stepped up to humiliate him.

Louis was the first. With his sweatpants and grey Topman boxer briefs tucked beneath his balls, he stroked himself to full length. When he finally moved next to Bieber to compare, it was obvious who was the winner. He was about an inch larger, which is significant, but something about the contrast between his beautifully manicured pubic area and Justin’s careless bush made the disparity seem even larger.

Seven and a half inches of long, slender cock.

Then it was Niall. He knew he was the same length as Louis, but much thicker, and it made for a good show. Even when the band masturbated together, he was shy about his body, but something about this situation excited and emboldened him, so he unbuttoned his jeans and pushes them, along with his white Calvin Kleins all the way down to his ankles in one smooth motion. 

Seven and a half inches of thick cock.

Justin was silent. The boys knew why. He was starting to worry. Starting to realize that there was a small chance that he might be in deep shit. That feeling was only getting worse, because Liam was next.

It made sense. Men have big cocks. Liam is by far the most traditionally masculine of the boys. So he must have the biggest cock in the band. So imagine Justin Bieber’s relief when Liam pulled down his sweatpants and revealed his modest seven inch cock, whimpering semi-hard from an even denser forest of pubes than Bieber.

He thought he might have made it out safe. But he didn’t.

It’s still half an inch more than you, Bieber.

Harry stepped up next. He slid his track pants and boxers lazily down his thighs, revealing the first truly huge cock of the bunch.

Eight inches. Enough said.

By this point, Bieber was literally sweating. His hands were no longer crossed behind his head. They were hanging down by his crotch, playing with the waistband of his underwear, begging to cover himself up.

“Looks like you’re in trouble mate,” Harry teased.

Justin flushed with anger, but then he realized something. Zayn Malik was the last boy, and even though he may not be the shortest member of the group, he was by far the scrawniest. He knew he would be fine.

“Fuck that. I’m not worried. Z, I’ll tell you what. If you’re bigger than me, I’ll even wear the plug to the fucking award show.”

Some boys are just that arrogant.

***  
Justin Bieber is bent over in the middle of the hotel suite. His knees are balanced on the shoulder of the couch and his hands are resting on the middle cushion, such that his body is on a downward incline. His back is heavily arched and his ass is propped up in the air at an almost ninety degree angle for easy access. He stares down bitterly at the Moroccan print on the couch cushion as the members of One Direction assemble behind his backside. He is shirtless, and his black basketball shorts are sagging down just enough to expose the white waistband of his unmistakable Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

Harry takes his time. He walks up being Justin and latches two forefingers from each hand into the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulls them down, first past his ass cheeks, and then down to crumple at his knees. He pauses to let his buddies take in the sight and come to terms with the fact that Justin Bieber is bent over in front of them in his underwear. He only waits for a moment though, knowing that greater moments lie ahead. For his part, Justin appears submissive with his ass on exhibit. His boxer briefs look nearly transparent, likely due to some combination of his own sweat and the track lighting smiling down on him from the ceiling. Harry can see the smooth skin of his spread ass cheeks peeking through the cotton.

“Cute arse, Bieber.”

Justin blushes.

Harry lifts his hands again, this time to Justin’s underwear. He positions his two index fingers side-by-side along the underwear at the cleft of Justin’s spine and slips them beneath the waistband. From here, his fingers move outward in opposite directions until they come to rest at either side of Justin’s waist. Justin adjusts himself out of anxiety. His legs retreat unconsciously inward toward one another, and his butt cheeks clench shut. Harry begins peeling back the Calvin Klein briefs from the sweaty skin. His pace is measured, deliberately slow, like a strip tease for himself and the rest of the boys. He refuses to spoil the moment by indulging too quickly. His eyes crawl down Justin’s backside as inch after inch of his ass crack reluctantly comes into view, and then as suddenly as he began, Harry hooks Justin’s underwear just beneath the boy’s ass cheeks. He doesn’t want to overreach yet. Justin’s ass cheeks are clenched together so tightly that the skin along his crack is white with tension. 

It’s time to show us everything, Justin.

Harry reaches down between Justin’s thighs and begins pushing them apart to give himself better access to the ass in front of him. Justin sense what he’s trying to do and resists initially, refusing to unclench his ass, suddenly dreadfully aware of the fact that he is about to be completely exposed to the eyes of the five boys, but before he can fully process the situation and come to terms with his own humiliation, his legs are parted and his ass cheeks spread wide open. His back is arched and his tight little pink hole is on display to all five boys in the room, with a few nearly invisible little hairs scattered about its rim.

Harry can only imagine the unique embarrassment Justin Bieber must be experiencing right now. To have his most private area exposed to the eyes of a bunch of teen boys who stole all his fans. But it’s more than just that. It’s the smell. Harry can smell it. It’s the smell of sweat and musk, the distinct aroma of ass, rising from between the spread butt cheeks of Justin Bieber. 

“Look at that little hole. It looks tighter than my ex-girlfriend, mate.”

The boys watch on in delight as Bieber silently refuses to acknowledge the remark.

Harry knows how to do do this right, but he’s going to start out by doing it wrong.

This will all be so much more enjoyable that way.

Harry motions for Liam to come help him. Liam walks forward and grabs Justin’s hips, one with each muscular hand, to hold the boy in place.

Harry lifts the butt plug and runs it slowly up and down Justin’s ass crack. He repeats the motion four times before finally lining the plug up directly Justin’s asshole. He places his left hand on Justin’s hip to hold him in place, and then he applies minimal pressure with the tip of the plug. He’s not trying to push it in. He’s just teasing Justin’s hole. He feels it convulse, tightening and loosening in sequence. He times out the rhythm and just when the hole begins to loosen, he makes his move and rams the plug into Justin’s hole. Hard.

“Holy fuck! Fuck! Oh my fucking god!”

The moment is almost too satisfying. Watching Bieber try and fail to buck away from the dildo, chained into place by the muscular hands of Liam Payne. Listening to the pained, shaky outcry from Justin. But above all, the obscenely loud popping noise that Justin Bieber’s asshole makes when the plug busts past his rim for the first time. It’s all pure sex.

Nevertheless, Justin’s ass reacts quickly. His sphincter immediately tightens and constricts the plug before it can reach deep into his ass, leaving only the plug lodged in his role. Which is what Harry wanted. He loiters, rotating the plug in Justin’s hole, applying pressure every few seconds. He lets the plug marinate in the particles and stench of ass.

“Fuck this. Take that shit out of me,” Bieber finally breathes.

“Calm down. You just need some lube, mate.”

Harry waits a few more moments and then roughly removes it from Justin’s hole.

“Ow! What the fuck, bro?” Justin cries.

Harry leans forward and extends his arm to offer the tip of the plug to Justin.

“I told you. You just need lube. Get your mouth on it and lube it up.”

Justin turns his head to the side and looks at Harry.

“Absolutely fucking not,” he replies in disgust.

“Stop being a bugger, mate. None of us here are going to judge you. I’m just trying to help you out. This is going in your arse either way, but it’s going to hurt if you’re not lubed.

Justin prepares to protest more, but Harry preemptively shuts him down.

“Now hurry the fuck up, mate. We haven’t got all day.”

Justin is thunderstruck. He doesn’t even know how to respond, so he opens his mouth.

Harry stuffs the plug inside.

“Suck on it.”

And that’s that. The five members of One Direction stand there and watch Justin Bieber, ass exposed, suck the inside of his own ass off the butt plug.

Harry pumps the toy roughly in and out of the pop star’s submissive mouth an unnecessary number of time before removing it. He then returns to his original position and slaps the saliva-soaked tip on Justin’s twitching asshole.

“Ah, This still isn’t enough lube. Nialler, get me my lube from the pocket of my duffel.”

It was all for nothing, Justin.

“Aye.”

Niall walks across the room to the chair in the corner and rummages through the duffel bag. He pulls out a few Magnum XL condoms and holds them up for everyone to see with a big smile.

“Well shit, mate! Magnums!”

Harry smiles.

“Get the damn lube, mate.”

“Alright, alright.”

Niall drops the condoms back into the bag and, after a few more moments of searching, extracts a small plastic bottle of lube with black tape wrapped around its center.

He hands it to Harry.

“Alright, Bieber. Now, just relax.”

Justin leans his head all the way down on the cushion, preparing himself.

Harry shakes the bottle and then pops open the cap. He holds it just above Justin’s ass and squirts a generous amount directly onto his pink hole. The mixture is thick and cloudy, unlike ordinary lube, but then again that’s because it isn’t ordinary lube at all.

Harry brings the plug back up to Justin’s hole and rubs it gently about the rim, coating it in the gooey mixture. This time, he’s patient. He applies pressure slowly and sinks the tip of the plug along with its natural lubricant past Justin’s rim.

He expects a pained response to the intrusion, but instead:

A moan.

All five of the boys smile. Hook, line, and sinker.

Harry extracts the plug entirely and pours more of the mixture onto Justin’s hole. He repeats the motions again and again, each time pushing the plug a little deeper, each time using a more generous portion from the bottle, each time feeding Justin Bieber’s little asshole more and more of his and the boys’ semen. Finally, the butt plug bottoms out in Justin’s butt.

Harry leans forward and whispers while rotating the plug lodged in Justin’s ass:

“See. Not so bad, is it mate?”

No heated response this time. Just a deep, quiet moan.

Harry slaps Justin’s ass cheek as hard as he can, leaving a large red hand print.

“Fuck!”

This time the word comes out differently, a half-moaning expletive soaked in sexual desire.

Harry takes this opportunity to slide Justin’s underwear the rest of the way down his legs so that they bunch around his knees alongside his shorts. He might as well put the entire package on display for the boys. 

After a few moments, he grabs the base of the butt plug and begins extracting it.

Justin immediately reaches his arm back and whines:

“No! Stop! It’s already in, man. Please, please, just leave it in there bro.”

Harry looks down at the bottle in his hands. It’s still half full. He isn’t done.

“It’s in, but if you leave it like that all night, your ass is going to dry out and hurt like hell in the morning. Trust me, you need more lube, mate.”

“Please just hurry up, bro. Get it over with.”

Harry extracts the plug for the last time. When the tip finally slides past Justin’s rim, his hole makes a wet popping noise, first clenching shut and then relaxing, gaping and stretched open for the first time. Harry winks as his fellow bandmates who can now see into the dark chasm of the boy’s asshole. Zayn is recording a video on his phone.

Harry unscrews the cap of the bottle entirely and discards it on the floor. He brings the bottle up to Justin’s ass and tilts, allowing the mixture to pour out. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne watch as the mixture oozes out of the bottle. They watch as the stretched little asshole of Justin Bieber willingly accepts all five of their loads.

His nine inch cock is hanging fully erect beneath his spread ass cheeks.

When the bottle is finally empty, Harry uses the tip of the plug to mop up the remaining come from around Justin’s rim and sinks it deep into the moaning boy’s hole, plugging it shut.


	3. Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Bieber gets gangbanged by One Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

  


Every once in awhile, the two of them make eye contact. Cheryl Cole and Justin Bieber. They never greet each other in public, and tonight was no except; though as they strode across the red carpet without so much as a passing glance at one another, they followed each other with their minds, each knowing where the other was headed.

They fuck every time they end up in the same city, which only really happens when Liam and the rest of One Direction happen to be around. The sex is always intense and primal. The kind that you don’t have with your lover. The one-off amazing sex which ends with everyone drenched in sweat, filthy, and exhausted from the brutal euphoria from a one night stand. The kind that’s going to happen tonight.

Of course, Cheryl is just one girl on the list.

When One Direction take the stage at the end of the night to collect the award for Artist of the Year, it’s a special kind of victory. To the celebrities sitting in the audience and the children watching from home, it probably looks as if the smiles on their faces are the result of the win, to know that they made it big, here in America. A British boy band in America accepting the biggest award of the night. In fact, that may be part of the reason they are so happy. But it may also be something more. Just two years ago, Justin Bieber was on stage accepting this same award, and he was untouchable. He was the biggest pop star in the world and the fixation of every female on the planet.

How things change. 

***

For the second time today, Justin Bieber is bent over the couch in the hotel room. His knees are resting on the shoulder of the couch and his hands are planted on the center cushion. His eyes crawl across the patterns on the cushion below him, tracing their figures, but his vision is unsteady this time, distorted and shaky from alcohol.

Oh, and poppers.

Harry walked Justin back to the hotel room, and he’s the only boy with him right now. He offered to help him take the plug out before the rest of the boys got back. After all, Justin had endured enough. The poppers were his way of taking it easy on Justin for being a good sport. It’ll make it easier to take the plug out, he said.

Justin is already completely naked except for his tight white Calvin Klein underwear. How he got here is a mystery. After all, there was no need for him to strip down his clothes for this. He could have just as easily pulled down the back of his pants and removed the plug. Surely it would have been less embarrassing. But here we are. The white cotton of his briefs is nearly transparent, soaked by sweat.

When the other four boys walk silently in the room, Justin doesn’t even notice. And when Harry reaches to pull down Bieber’s underwear this time, he does it carelessly, without fanfare or even the slightest respect for Bieber’s modesty. He simply latches into the damp waistband of the briefs and slides them all the way down in one smooth motion, down his thighs, past his knees, requiring each to be lifted from the couch, and then down past his ankles to the ground.

Even in his current state, Justin can’t help but try to maintain his dignity. When the underwear slide down, Justin unconsciously squeezes his butt cheeks together just as before, to hide the area between his cheeks, but Harry places one large hand on Justin’s lower back and pushes down. Slowly, but surely, Justin relents and arches his back under the pressure until his beautiful little ass cheeks spread wide open for the boys. This time, after a night of being confined in his briefs, all five of the boys standing behind Bieber can smell it, the distinct aroma of sweat and ass rising from between the parted ass cheeks of Justin Bieber. The black base of the butt plug is wedged deep between his spread cheeks.

When Harry finally grabs the base of the plug and begins to unsheathe it, Justin moans. The boys silently smirk. The moan doesn’t surprise them. What does surprise them, however, is the amount of semen that pours out of Justin’s asshole and down his crack as soon as the plug is removed. In a way, it makes sense. The semen had to find its way out eventually, but they didn’t expect it to happen right now, in front of them. It’s disgusting, but they’re into it.

Harry quickly pushes the plug back deep into Justin’s hole, sealing it shut and eliciting another moan from Justin. Then, he repeats the motion a few times, withdrawing the plug each time just to let some of their spunk drip out before gathering it with the tip of the plug and pushing it back in again. The stimulation must feel good, because already Justin’s eyes are closed and his inhibitions have evaporated. Harry continues to rub the tip gently around Justin’s stretched rim, mopping up the semen around Justin’s crack and feeding it back into his asshole, loosened by the poppers.

When the tip of the plug is replaced by the tip of Liam’s bare cock, Justin doesn’t even notice. His eyes are closed and his head is resting on his hands, facing directly down into the couch cushion. As his ass swallows the first few inches of Liam Payne, the boys look on in silence, wondering how long it will take Justin Bieber to realize that his cherry is being popped, that he has a cock up his ass. For those few moments, the room is occupied only by the quiet sound of Justin’s moans. But when Liam decides to plunge his penis deep into Bieber’s ass in one smooth, continuous motion, other sounds take over. Disgusting sounds. The sound of a thick penis sliding against a semen-soaked rim. The sound of a heavy, hairy ball sack slapping against bare ass. The pained cry from Justin Bieber, something between a scream and the moan of a bitch. And the sound of something like a loud fart, the sound of the semen and gas that has been plugged up inside Justin Bieber’s asshole all night long being forced out by the invasion of seven inches of Liam Payne.

Still screaming, Justin tries to escape the pain, but Liam wraps his arms around Justin and pulls him back in a chokehold. Then Liam is reaming Justin Bieber’s ass. He didn’t wait for Justin to adjust. He knows Justin can take it. The sounds are wet, highly lubricated. Each time Liam pulls out, his cock is coated in a thick, white creamy substance, and he knows it’s the lathered semen straight from the nuts of him and his mates. Each time he slams into the tight little butthole, his heavy scrotum slaps against the tiny balls of Justin Bieber, which are already drawn up and hugging his pubic area, ready to burst after thirty seconds of getting drilled by huge cock. Each and every time, Liam goes balls deep and grinds his pubes against Justin’s little bitch ass, which contracts and shakes from the force.

Louis and Niall take him from both ends at once, Niall starting with his ass and Louis his mouth. They trade off, since there’s something satisfying about watching Justin Bieber bent over sucking Niall Horan’s fat cock fresh from his own smelly, semen-soaked ass.

When Louis slaps Justin’s right ass cheek, it’s playful. At first. But then there’s a second slap. And a third. Each grows in intensity, each producing an audible smack. By the tenth slap, Justin’s ass is pink and by the twentieth, it looks destroyed, crimson and bruised.

The boys know how to play with their toys. Niall feels the same urge, except he slaps Justin across the cheek. Justin stares up at him with drunken, bloodshot eyes. Spit is pouring down his chin. He’s suffocating. Niall spits in his face. Just because it feels good. But he’s not heartless, so he withdraws his penis slowly from Justin’s mouth, giving Justin the opportunity to breathe. He lets his mouth fill with warm, thick saliva and then tilts his head and lets the spit drop down onto the shaft of his penis before feeding it to Bieber.

With Harry, it starts out tender. Loving, even. Justin is lying discard on the couch, ass cheeks still spread, hole stretched open and semen dripping out, even though it’s been vacated. Harry locks his hands in Justin’s armpits and lifts him up. Justin’s eyes are still bloodshot and now flooded with tears, not from displeasure, but from asphyxiation. When Harry leans forward and begins to kiss him, Justin considers protesting, verbally, aggressively, but instead he lets Harry explore his mouth gently.

A few moments later, Justin Bieber is sinking down the shaft of Harry Styles. They are still kissing when Justin begins to moan in pain. He moves his hands to Harry’s thighs to try to stop his descent, but Harry immediately grabs Justin’s hands, intertwines their fingers, and bites down on the boys lip, drawing blood, overwhelming him with sensation, distracting him until the boy bottoms on on his pelvis.

Harry is sitting on the couch and Justin Bieber is impaled on top of him, facing outward, the same direction as Harry. His fingers are still locked between Harry’s, and his head is turned to the side as he continues to kiss Harry Styles. Harry begins moving his hips slowly and before long Justin Bieber is riding his cock, legs withdrawn up onto the couch, one on each side of Harry’s legs.

They never stop kissing until they do. Until Harry lets his fingers roam over the surface of Justin’s nipples. He looks at Justin, whose eyes are closed and whose mouth is now slack and hanging open, almost as if begging for Harry’s tongue to return, moaning quietly as his ass stretches around eight inches of cock. Like Niall, Harry swishes saliva around in his mouth, gathering it, and then releases it from between his lips, but this time it falls directly into his open mouth. Justin doesn’t even open his eyes. He just accepts it, licking his lips and moaning like a little bit while his erect cock swings up and down between his legs each time he bottoms out.

Every motion is premeditated. When Harry feeds Bieber his own dirty boxer briefs, it’s with surgical precision. The underwear have been sitting beside him on the couch the whole time, and one could argue that it makes no difference, but Harry made the conscious decision to turn the underwear inside out before feeding them into Justin’s mouth, ensuring that the cotton that had spent all night in contact with his own dirty asshole was the first thing to rub against his tongue. Then came a ball gag. He wanted Bieber to soak in that flavor of ass.

When Harry finally leans back against the cushion of the couch, he pulls Bieber back with him. Liam jumps onto the couch, one foot on either side of their connected bodies, ass in Justin’s and Harry’s faces, and delicately lifts Justin’s legs up into the air. For the first time, the boys get an open view of Justin Bieber’s tight little asshole stretched around eight inches of Harry Styles.

As for Harry, he doesn’t mind the view. Liam Payne and his beautiful hairy ass crack. He even relishes the moment with Liam bends over slightly and that beautiful little hairy hole comes into view. But it’s short lived, because a few seconds later he leans back, enveloping Justin’s face between his cheeks. No, Harry doesn’t mind that his mate’s ass is just inches from his face, because he knows it’s all that Justin can see and smell. Harry doesn’t mind ass.

When the boys latch the first clothespin onto Justin’s right nipple, the scream is piercing, despite it all, despite the alcohol, despite the poppers, despite the underwear in his mouth, despite the ball gag, despite his screams being muffled within Liam’s sweaty ass cheeks.

Fortunately, the screams become fainter with each new addition. The second clothespin on his right nipple. The first on his left. And then another. And finally three on his ballsack.

But finally he’s ready.

“You ready, mate?” Louis asks.

“Whatever. I just need to bust a fucking nut.”

Finally, the perpetually disinterested Zayn is standing up, and even though the boys see it often, it’s never any less of a surprise, the massive ten inch piece of meat hanging between the legs of Zayn Malik, swinging with every step as he walks toward the couch, briefs pulled taut between his thighs. Even though he is finally erect, it hangs straight down, hopelessly suspended by its own weight.

Justin Bieber isn’t the first boy to be gangbanged by One Direction, but he will be the first boy to take all ten inches of Zayn Malik.

It was Harry’s idea. For some reason, they all knew that Justin Bieber could take it. Every inch. They had all seen his ass, they could imagine how it would pop and stretch. But even that wasn’t enough, they wanted his tight little butt to take even more cock.

When Zayn lines the tip of his cock up with the hole of Justin Bieber, already stretched to its limits around Harry Styles, he is the least the considerate. He places one hand on either side of Justin’s hole and stretches his cheeks apart further. Then, he applies pressure. 

A lot of fucking pressure.

It takes a moment. I’m not exaggerating when I say that the hole is already stretched taut, pushed to its absolute limits. But then it happens, and every boy in the room can hear it. The loud pop that comes as Justin Bieber’s little butthole pops for the second time.

This time, the scream is so penetrating that not even Liam’s ass can muffle it. But Zayn remains emotionless. With the tip finally in, he begins feeding more and more of his penis into the stretched hole. Every few inches, he meets renewed resistance. Three inches. Then five inches. Every time, Justin’s stretched rim looks stretched to its limits, and every time, Liam, Harry, Niall, and Louis are sure that it can’t stretch anymore, that there is simply no more room in Justin Bieber’s ass. But Zayn is relentless and every time it swallows more.

When his ass swallows the last inch and the clean shaven brown skin of Zayn Malik bottoms out against his stretched ass cheeks, hole now somehow filled with the semen of all five boys of One Direction and eighteen inches of meat, the swollen red penis of Justin Bieber, the penis that so many people dream about, even as it bulges here, pathetically inadequate just inches away from the huge cocks of real men, with its little scrotum drawn up tight, busts its nut hands free.

Zayn notices, and for the first time tonight, he smiles.

Time to fuck some Bieber ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com


End file.
